


The Unexpected Master

by Mistress_Cobra



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Cock Slapping, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom Tom, Dom Tom Hiddleston, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Dungeon Horse, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Humiliation, Impact Play, Nipple Clamps, Riding Crops, Sex Club, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Cobra/pseuds/Mistress_Cobra
Summary: Nameless OFC has come to a sex club to be a submissive. As she waits for her chosen Dom, she puzzles over some odd paperwork she had signed earlier. When he shows up, she vaguely recognizes his face from somewhere…





	

I stood naked and alone in the middle of the cold room, back straight, and hands clasped together behind my back. I strolled around and surveyed my surroundings, wanting to remember details before my new Dom showed up. There was an enormous floor to ceiling mirror, a long wooden table, a gigantic ornate black treasure chest, a large St.Andrews cross, a comfy looking cushioned dungeon horse, and, of course, miscellaneous chains and restraints along the walls, ceiling, and floor. All of this was the normal set up but one thing still puzzled me in the back of my mind.

Upon first entering, I signed the usual waivers regarding health concerns, legal shit so no one ends up getting sued, and of the like. The only documents I found peculiar were concerning participants’ identities. Most sex clubs I’ve been to either had people use masks or just didn’t give a crap all together. But the papers went into lengthy detail that once signing said papers, you weren’t allowed to speak to and/or about anyone or anything concerning the nature of your sessions outside the club, legal actions would be taken to protect the identities of the employees, so on and so forth. Sex clubs were usually treated with the lax rule, “what happens at (blank), stays at (blank)” but I have never been to an erotic establishment where the business protected the staff so strictly. My train of thought halted when I heard the door open and boots slowly clomping towards me. I swallowed a lump in my throat and turned to face my master; Alarmingly tall, sharp cheek bones, broad shoulders, slim but built, blonde curly hair with hints of red, cropped short, stubble just beginning to show, and piercing blue eyes with flecks of grey that sent shudders down my spine. He was dressed in a form fitting fishnet shirt with long sleeves, tight charcoal leather pants, an unusual black leather sleeve harness on his right arm, and graphite colored scoop gloves. I was momentarily speechless, and my jaw just hung open like a moron. Looking at him for a moment, I began to realize he looked familiar, but I couldn’t quite place him. His lips formed a tight thin line as he regarded me, tilting his head.

“Is this how you normally greet your Masters, slave?” He snarled. “With your mouth hanging open like that, you look like a whore begging for your meal.” Before I could even speak, my Master braced his hands on my shoulders and shoved me to the floor on my knees. “Let’s get you properly acquainted with it, then.” The Englishman sneered before unzipping his fly. I started to lean forward, but he grasped a handful of my hair and yanked my head back, causing me to hiss. “You will, however, wait like a good bitch before I allow you to touch this dick. Understood?” He growled. I licked my lips before answering, “Yes, sir” shakily. Fuck, I could already feel my cunt dripping. I watched him unzip the rest of his fly, freeing the monster cock that had been confined. He was not only long, but thick with a prominent vein along his throbbing shaft. His crown was already leaking precum and I pressed my lips together to resist the urge to lick it up. He kept a firm grip on my hair while long fingers wrapped around the base and slowly pumped himself. I sat there for what felt like an eternity, my knees began to ache somewhat and I fidgeted slightly. Watching a thin line of his cream drip onto my thighs was making my mouth water. I must’ve been making a face because I heard him chuckle above me. “Oh, getting fussy, are we?” While his grip in my hair only loosened somewhat, his palm cupped the back of my head and pulled me towards his groin. His pubes tickled my nose and my olfactory senses were overwhelmed with the mingled scents of musk and leather whilst he rubbed his cock against my face, anointing my cheeks with his sticky fluids. Despite the humiliation, I knew I couldn’t hide the obvious flush I felt warming my face or the slick wetness between my thighs. There was a sharp tug of my hair, I gasped, and he plunged into my mouth. My eyes widened, my heart raced with panic, I squirmed as he shoved himself down my throat and held me there for a brief moment. I choked and coughed around him, trying to pull away but he wouldn’t relent. “Easy, now.” The way his soft voice purred was similar to how one hushes a spooked animal, but it was oddly comforting. “Relax your throat & breathe through your nose, darling; because you are going to take this cock and you’re going to thank me like the whore you are.”

_Wait…‘Darling’… the British accent… It suddenly clicked in my head and I couldn’t believe I hadn’t realized it sooner! This is Tom fucking Hiddleston from the Thor movies & Crimson Peak!! And holy fuck, the salaciously depraved High-Rise too! No wonder he’s a closet Dom at a sex club!!!_

When he withdrew just enough, I inhaled lungfuls of precious air, my body trembling, and proceeded to coat his shaft with my dripping tongue. Using his grip on my hair, Tom then began a steady rhythm of fucking my mouth, pulling me back and forth along his cock. I couldn’t care less about the way my spittle dripped over my chin copiously whilst he used me, it just allowed his thrusts to move more fluidly with little resistance. My eyes scrunched shut as hot tears rolled down my cheeks. Every few pumps, he’d push my face firmly into his groin, my nose buried in his curls and his heavy balls pressed against my chin, I’d hear & feel him growl as he ground himself against me. “Good girl. You know your place well.” I was unprepared for his sudden removal from my mouth, and even less so when I suddenly received a wet smack across my left cheek. It didn’t hurt, it was just unexpectedly shocking to realize that Tom had just slapped me with his throbbing dick. He glared down at me impatiently and I swallowed. “Th-thank you, sir.” I stammered breathlessly. While his face remained stern, he nodded his approval. After smearing himself against my face one last time, he knelt down and hauled me up onto my feet. He drug me over to the table and opened the treasure chest. There were numerous toys and accessories that both thrilled and terrified me. He withdrew what I at first thought was a realistic vibrator with an odd hoop at the base, then a pair of nipple clamps with shiny dangling balls, a black leather riding crop, and laid the items out across the table. Tom then proceeded to guide me over to the dungeon horse, and scooting it over towards the mirrored wall. I felt my entire face turn beet red, nervous where this was clearly heading. My worrying mind was brought back to focus when I heard his fingers snap.

“Face me, whore.” I straightened and stood at attention, gazing up at my Master and hoping I was hiding my anxiousness. He reached into his left pocket and pulled out a small round pink container of what appeared to be… lip balm?? I couldn’t be sure, as it was unlabeled. He unscrewed the top, applied some onto his fingertips, and began to pinch and thumb my nipples. They began to tingle intensely and my breathing became heavy as the twin peaks hardened to the point it was almost painful. Tom then plucked the nipple clamps from the table and started with my left one. I hissed through the pain as he adjusted its’ tightness. Before he added the other, he grinned fiendishly when he flicked my right teat, causing a strangled cry to come rushing out of my mouth. Once the other clamp was placed on, the Englishman pointed at the dungeon horse with a hardened stare. “Lay on your stomach, vertically, facing the mirror.” He ordered, and I nodded with a muffled whimper. I climbed up and rested my forearms and knees on the cushioned side supports, internally grateful this wasn’t a harsh wooden horse. Tom knelt down and after I was strapped in, he checked the restraints tightness and my pulse. After he seemed satisfied with the necessary precautions, he retrieved the jelly phallus and held it to my face. “Open up.” I obliged and he slid the faux-cock into my mouth. “Now, I want you to keep that there and get it nice and wet til I need it later. Don’t you dare drop it.” I nodded. My Master then walked around to stand behind me. I watched his reflection pick up the riding crop with one hand and grasped my hip with the other. I could only make a muffled mewl when I felt the familiar warm velvet tip of his cock lining up at my entrance. When he slowly pushed into my wet heat with ease, I struggled to keep my mouth closed around the toy, moaning wantonly.

“Mmm, such a greedy little quim. You must have really enjoyed worshipping my cock earlier… Your cunt is absolutely sopping around my dick.” He growled, meeting my reflection’s gaze with a wickedly grin. Tom commenced fucking me with a slow but brutally deep pace and each thrust produced a strangled cry from my throat. His hips would slam so hard against me that the dungeon horse’s legs occasionally scraped against the wooden floor. He wound my hair tight in his fist, pulling my head back as far as the restraints allowed, and began to crack the riding crop against my thighs & ass in time with his movement. The heady cocktail of sensations made my eyes roll in the back of my skull and I blissfully surrendered my body and mind to every feeling; The pain of my hanging clamped nipples, the warm sting radiating across my bottom and legs, and being continuously stuffed over and over with his cock. My body began to quiver and tighten with an orgasm threatening to overwhelm me but Tom had other ideas. I yelped and nearly dropped the toy when he abruptly pulled out of my cunt. “Now now, darling. I have yet to claim one last orifice.” He chuckled. His boots clunked against the floor as he strode in front of me and held open his gloved palm. “Give it.” I mindlessly obeyed, allowing the now slobbered toy to plop out of my mouth and into his waiting hand. After being rewarded with a pat on the head and a ‘good girl’, Tom returned to his position standing behind me. As I watched his reflection, I realized now that the toy had a secondary purpose; a cock ring. Once it was strapped onto him, he pressed the tip against my puckered hole and his crown at my entrance once more. I shuddered when he spat on my backdoor and began a series of short thrusts, slowly working my anal ring open. My jaw hung open with wordless cries and while the initial pain was tear-inducing, I didn’t want him to stop. All I could comprehend was the feeling of unbelievable fullness as my body rhythmically lurched forward and back with Tom’s movements.

“Look at how gorgeous you are, my delicious little whore. Your tear stained cheeks are delightfully flushed, your beautiful lips just stay parted whilst you gasp and keen beneath me. I’m rather enjoying watching your tight quivering holes swallow my cocks, as well.” His thrusts began to quicken, his riding crop hand started delivering swats more rapidly, and I could only scream and howl helplessly as I reveled in all of it gluttonously. “Now, darling!! Let me feel you come on my cock!” Tom roared, dropped the riding crop, and used the flat of his palm to land an excruciating blow on my right ass cheek. There was a coiled pressure in my belly, my back arched like an archer’s bow, and I wailed as wave after wave of orgasmic release consumed me, my body jerked and convulsed violently. I vaguely registered the warm sensation of wetness flowing and seeping down the insides of my thighs. I slumped forward with exhaustion, and I didn’t even flinch when Tom came around to my front and started pumping himself feverishly. I watched in awe, drinking in his image as he brought himself to completion; teeth bared like a feral animal, prominent veins along his neck and temple bulging, and his brow was covered in beads of sweat as he spurted thick ropes of milky cum across my face, groaning through his climatic high. He paused for a moment to catch his breath and he began to unstrap me from the dungeon horse. Tom then gently pushed me to sit upright, letting me lean against his broad chest while he carefully removed the nipple clamps. He lowered my body to rest on top of the bondage furniture and stroked my back while gazing warmly into my eyes. He almost seemed like a completely different person as his demeanor shifted to the familiar sweet tender celebrity everyone knew of.  
“Allow me one quick second to fetch something for you, darling.” He speedily crossed the room out of my sight for only a moment and then I felt a warm sherpa blanket covering and cocooning my body. Tom swaddled me up and carried me into the adjoining bedroom that was far more comfortable and cozy. He laid me down on the bed with gentleness akin to handling a delicate glass sculpture. He leaned forward to place two soft kisses upon my cheeks and nuzzled his nose in my hair. “You did incredibly well, darling, and you were such a good girl. I am so proud and honored you allowed me the privilege of being your Master this evening.” He whispered against my temple. I hummed drowsily and smiled up at the affectionate Englishman.

“Thank you and you’re welcome, Tom.” My response made his eyebrows raise and he smiled sheepishly, biting his bottom lip.

“Ahm, ehehe, I see. You know who I am.” For a brief moment, I saw worry flit across his features that I knew his true identity.

“Yes, but please don’t worry, love.” I cooed. “I’m somewhat of a hermit and I don’t like to talk about my personal life. No one else’s business but ours, right?” His azure gaze relaxed and he sighed with great relief evident in his smile.

“Right.” Tom answered. He leaned over one side of the bed and hauled up a personal ‘aftercare’ backpack I always bring with me. He retrieved my favorite beanie baby for me, a TY Chinese Zodiac dragon I’ve cherished since I was a kid. “Now then, what movie would you like us to watch, darling? ‘The Cat Returns’ or ‘My Neighbor: Totoro’?”

"Totoro. And can I have some cookies?”

“But of course, dear.”


End file.
